HK97 is a dsDNA bacteriophage with a capsid of 650 A. The very large unit cell necessitates using the most brilliant and most highly focused x-ray beam available. We have collected data to 3.45 A resolution successfully-at 14-BM-C. The aim of this experiment is to complete the data set to this resolution. The current completeness is 30 % between 3.5 - 3.6 A resolution. The APS data has been pivotal in the HK97 structure determination. We have already used the data collected in June and August 1998 to extend the resolution from 5 A to 3.8 A. HK97 crystals are extremely fragile and require special handling. Crystals are grown directly in the X-ray capillary and cannot be frozen. We will collect data with cooling to 4 deg. C. The Mar345 detector will be used with a distance of 550 mm. An oscillation angle of 0. 18 degrees will be used with an exposure time of 60 seconds. Each crystal averages about 10 exposures.